Solid oxide fuel cells (hereinafter referred to as “SOFCs”) include a solid electrolyte-electrode layered body in which an anode and a cathode are provided on both sides of a solid electrolyte layer.
Examples of materials for forming the solid electrolyte layer in the SOFC include perovskite-type oxides, such as yttria-stabilized zirconia (hereinafter YSZ), yttrium-doped barium cerate (hereinafter BCY), and yttrium-doped barium zirconate (henceforth BZY).
An anode of the SOFC is typically formed by adding a catalyst component to a solid oxide for forming a solid electrolyte layer. Precious metals, such as platinum, can be used as the catalyst component, but precious metals have a drawback of high production costs. To avoid such a disadvantage, inexpensive nickel (Ni) can be used as a catalyst.